Six Months
by canada14
Summary: Little Linstead Ranger fic.


**I honestly have no idea on what prompted me to write this story, but I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own any characters, all of them belong to NBC.**

Today made it six months. Six months since she had last kissed him. Six months since she had last whispered "I love you" into his ear as they were playing scrabble. Six months since she had someone to hold her at night and actually want to. Six months since Jay Halstead had left. And she would be lying if she said this hadn't been the hardest six months of her life.

They had just gotten back together and everything had been going great. Hank had accepted that the two were dating and even had Halstead over for dinner a couple of times. Erin was finally in a good place in her life. One where she could imagine having kids with a guy and retiring to Wisconsin. But Jay had to go and mess all of that up. He hadn't even left a note. He was just gone one morning after they had mind blowing sex.

She didn't think he had gone undercover because surely he would have told her, and if it had been a top secret undercover mission at least Hank would have known. He didn't seem to have any idea where Halstead was. Nobody knew, not even his own brother.

The only reason she got through the initial shock of him leaving was Kelly Severide. He had been there for her for the first few months, but she just couldn't get over Jay and that wasn't fair to Kelly. So she ended their little "friends with benefits" deal. The two still hung out, with Kelly bringing her food every once in awhile. They would sit and talk, but it wasn't the same. She and Jay had something special and while Kelly was a good guy, all she wanted was Jay.

XXXXX

Hank knew Erin wasn't taking Jay's leaving well. He could see it in her work, the way she acted, and how she stared longingly at Jay's desk. And as bad as he felt about her missing Jay, he just couldn't tell her. How are you supposed to tell someone that their significant other got pulled back into the army?

Jay had gotten a two day notice that he was supposed to go back, and the first thing he did was call Voight. They agreed that the best thing to do was to not tell Erin. Neither wanted her to be so worried about him that she made a stupid mistake on the job. Jay was adamant about him wanted her to be pissed at him rather than worried about him. So they did it, they lied to her. And both regretted it everyday.

When Jay could, he skyped Voight. He had to check in on his girl, he had to make sure she was alright. Hank could tell that being back overseas was taking it toll on Halstead. He didn't want to be there anymore than any other guy in his unit, but unfortunately they were all called back to finish the job they started. They were skilled and knew what they had to do to get the job done. It didn't make it any easier though.

Hank had promised Jay that his job would be waiting for him when he got back. He kept bringing up uniforms to help the team, his way of showing them what intelligence did. Erin hated it. Nobody could fill the large shoes that Jay had left and Hank knew it. Everybody on the team knew it. It was hard for him to not be able to tell anyone, but it was something Jay had asked him not to do.

What was even more difficult was seeing Erin and Kelly together, because he knew what was happening. Jay had asked Kelly to take care of Erin while he was away. Do whatever it took to keep her from going of the edge again, even if it meant sleeping with her. Jay wanted Erin to be okay when he got back, not spiraling that she did when they lost Nadia. So he made the sacrifice, even if it meant that Erin fell in love with the firefighter, at least someone had her back.

Hank had gone along with that plan and it made him respect Halstead even more. Not only was he dropping everything to go serve his country, he was putting aside his pride to make sure his girl was taken care of.

When Hank dropped Halstead off at the airport, he could tell the guy was scared shitless. He had agreed to come back to lead the team on one condition: that Mouse didn't have to come back. The sacrifices Hank saw Halstead making made him regret his previous attitude toward him. He should have been glad that Erin had chosen Jay long ago. He thought back to the day he dropped Halstead off and the conversation they had in the car.

XXXXX

 _Jay shifted in his seat as he saw O'Hare come into view. He wasn't sure he was ready for this again, but then again he probably would never be. He just wished he had Erin by his side, telling him that everything was going to be okay._

" _Halstead," Hank said as he pulled up to the gate where Jay was supposed to go, "I know this isn't what you want to be doing, but I salute you for doing it. And when you come back you will have a job."_

 _Jay softly nodded and offered out his hand, "Thank you Sir. Just do me one favor and make sure someone had Erin's back in the field."_

" _Of course," Hank promised as he shook his hand, "I want to thank you for keeping her best interest in mind. So when you come back, I want you to know that you have my blessing for whatever you two want to do. Just make sure I'm there when the big day finally comes."_

 _Jay smiled and told him that he would be the first to get the invitation. He then got out of the car, grabbed his duffel bag and headed inside._

XXXXX

Watching Halstead walk through those doors had been a lot harder than Hank had expected . But that man was doing his country right and Hank was glad that the members of his team could say that they did that. And as much as it hurt Hank to admit that his little girl was probably going to get married in the near future, he was telling Halstead the truth. They had his blessing.

This week had been a tough one for the team. It had been six months since Jay had left and Hank had just gotten the okay to tell the team where he was. Jay had called him early that morning to let him know that their mission was complete and he was back in the states about to be debriefed. Hank looked outside and saw everyone seated, waiting to see which case they would be working on today.

Hank walked outside his office so he was standing the middle of intelligence. Clearing his throat, he began to speak, "As you all know, six months ago was the last time Jay Halstead was here." He watched as everyone sat up straighter, especially Erin. "Most of you can tell that I have not replaced him yet and that is because he was on temporary leave." Again pausing to take in everyone's reaction. Most looked relieved, but Erin looked pissed. "Six months ago, Jay Halstead was called back to serve his country as a Ranger. Today I got the all clear to let you know that he is okay. He didn't want anyone to be worried, which was why he didn't tell anyone. He is currently getting debriefed and should be back to work next week, after he gets all settled in."

The guys in the room let out a cheer but Erin remained quiet, standing up and heading into the breakroom. Hank followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder as she cried. He hated seeing her upset, but it was better this way than having to tell her Jay was dead.

She eventually calmed down and turned to face him, "why didn't you tell me Hank?" She sounded so broken hearted that it was hard for him to come up with an answer.

"Jay didn't want you to worry. He wanted you to be able to do your job without worrying about you getting that phone call. If it makes you feel better, he put you down as the first to be notified, even before Will. That boy is so in love with you Erin, he even asked Kelly to take care of you when he was gone."

While that did make her feel better, it also made her feel worse. He was out fighting a war, and she was sleeping with the firefighter. But she loved that he was looking out for her and that he thought so highly of their relationship that he wanted her to be the first to know. And thankfully she didn't have to get that call. "Are you supposed to pick him up?"

"I was, but I think you should go. That boy is going to need you more than he is going to need me. He texted me that his flight is supposed to get in in about an hour."

She nodded, "can I take the rest of the day and go get him."

"You can take the rest of the week. Help him readjust and I'll stop by with dinner later."

She gave him a hug, before going to grab her coat and keys.

"Oh and Erin," she turned to face him, "I want you both over for dinner on Friday."

She nodded before heading out. As she drove to the airport, part of her wanted to be mad at Jay for not telling her. But she understood. If she were in his shoes, she probably would have done the same thing. She couldn't wait to have him in her arms again, all she wanted to do was make up for lost time. Not even in a sexual way, she just wanted to let him know how much she loved him. Going six months without being able to say "I love you" to the guy she loved drove her crazy. In any other relationship she had, she rarely said those words. Maybe if they said it first, but with Jay she wanted to let him know how she truly felt. How crazy in love she was.

She parked in the parking garage before making her way to baggage claim. She looked at all of the people around her, waiting for their loved ones. She couldn't see Jay but she did see the duffel bag that was his so she grabbed it and put it next to her as she waited patiently, or as patiently as anyone could wait.

That was when she saw him. Walking towards baggage claim, looking exactly like she remembered him, except this time he was in his uniform. There were so many people and she was so short that he didn't see her. So she grabbed his bag and walked up behind him, placing her hand in his.

"Hey soldier."

He looked down at her and answered softly, "Hi."

Pulling him towards the door, she replied, "Come on, let's get you home."

He gave her a small smile, "Erin, you don't have to do this. I understand if you're upset with me."

By this time they were standing by her car. "Baby, look at me. Am I a little hurt that you didn't tell me? Yeah, a little. But am I mad at you? Lord no, I have missed you so much and I was so scared when Hank told us today, that the only thing I want to do is go back to our apartment and be with you."

"Our apartment?" He asked sheepishly.

"Hell yeah our apartment! I have spent the last six months in a bed that you weren't in, and I'm never letting that happen again. It you and me babe."

That gave him the push to do what he had been wanting to do for the last six months. He captured her lips in his and with that he said all he needed to say. How scared he was. How much he missed. How he needed her now more than ever. She reluctantly broke the kiss and walked around to the drivers side.

The drive back to her, now their, place was relatively quiet, but words weren't needed. She held onto his hand the entire way, and spent every red light admiring his face. He was back and that was all she wanted. When they got into the apartment, he broke down and told her how hard it was not to be with her. How this time wasn't anything like their previous tours, they were searching for one guy, basically doing undercover work. They hadn't seen anything bad, but it was so hard not to get to call her. How when the other guys skyped their wives, he could only see what Voight showed him.

She held him as he let it go, six months of frustrations were now being realized. She was glad that he trusted her enough to tell him these things. By the end, both were crying. Erin told him how upset she was when he left and she slept with Severide, but no matter how hard she tried to get over him, she couldn't. She tried to apologize but he wouldn't take it, telling her that he was glad it was Severide and not some stranger. She needed someone to help her keep her head above the surface.

It was such an intimate and vulnerable moment for the both of them, that when it was over they felt like they were closer than before. After Hank stopped by with dinner and ate with them, the two finally decided to go to bed. As much as she yearned for sex with Jay, all she wanted tonight was for Jay to hold her and never let her go. So he did, they had a lifetime for sex, but tonight they just to be with one another. And that was exactly what they did.


End file.
